


It'll Be Okay

by lashtonaf



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS, Lashton - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, Hospital, M/M, No Smut, mild sex references, minor injury, some fluff tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashtonaf/pseuds/lashtonaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of having a relaxing afternoon at home, Ashton ends up taking his klutzy boyfriend to the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [5sosfamsince2011](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=5sosfamsince2011).



> So this was a requested prompt, and since I've never broken a bone or been at the hospital, I hope it is up to your standards!  
> And I am always up for requests :-)

“Luke! What the hell are you doing, hurry up!” Ashton yelled. He was currently laying on the couch in their shared townhouse, scrolling through twitter, waiting for Luke to come downstairs so that they could relax by watching a movie and cuddling.  
“One more minute! I’m looking for something,” Luke responded. The younger boy was currently upstairs searching for his phone, since he had somehow lost it in the process of changing from his work clothes to more comfortable lounging clothes. Not surprisingly, he ended up finding it in the pocket of his skinny jeans that he had tossed in the hamper.  
The screen lit up, ‘NEW TEXT MESSAGE’ on the screen. He swiped the bar and found that Calum had been texting him.  
‘What are you guys doing tonight? Wanna go get some dinner?’  
It didn’t take long for Luke to respond, typing ‘Sorry, Ashton wanted to have a night in ;-)’. He pressed send, giggling at himself for possibly ruining Calum’s night by adding that winky face.  
He responded almost immediately, ‘Gross. Make sure you’re both up in time for practice tomorrow. Noon!’  
As Luke read this message, he began to walk down the hall and started to type a response before he suddenly lost the ground beneath him and felt his body banging against something hard, repeatedly. He couldn’t seem to catch himself and it felt like ages before he came to a halt at the bottom of the staircase.  
When he opened his eyes, groggily, Ashton was frantically turning the corner with a shocked expression on his face. “Luke! Are you okay?!” he panicked, as he dropped to his knees and helped Luke sit up.  
Luke couldn’t think of a response, not that he had hit his head hard enough to lose his memory or anything, he just was still in shock at what just happened. He winced in pain and jolted back as Ashton stroked his arm, trying to soothe him.  
“Woah, what is it? Did that hurt?” Ashton said, feeling bad for possibly hurting his boyfriend.  
“Yeah..um…my arm hurts,” Luke answered, breathing heavily as he attempted to bend his arm which was slowly becoming hot and swelling up.  
Ashton stood up, reaching down and helping Luke stand up, taking extra precaution to avoid touching Luke’s left arm. When Luke stood up, he groaned, as he noticed that his phone had taken the spill with him, and laid on the hardwood floor, the screen shattered.  
“Don’t worry about that,” Ashton said, “we can deal with that after we figure out what’s going on here,” making reference to the younger boys injury.  
Ashton wrapped his arm around Luke’s waist and led him into the kitchen, demanding that he sit down at one of the barstools at the island in the middle of the room. As Luke sat down, gently holding his hurt arm with the good one, Ashton rushed over to the drawer and got a dishtowel, proceeding to go to the freezer and put some ice cubes in the rag, closing it up as he walked back to Luke.  
“Here, maybe this will help a little bit,” the older boy said, as he helped Luke place his arm on the counter and gently held the ice against his skin, making him jump at the sudden cold. As Ashton held the ice on the swollen area, he used his free hand to brush some hair from Luke’s eyes, proceeding to run his fingers through his hair and down the back of his neck, gently brushing his fingertips over his sensitive skin, which helped comfort Luke a little. Ashton dropped his hand and grabbed Luke’s free one, rubbing his thumb over the back of his hand as he said, “So what do you wanna do?”  
Luke bit his lip before answering, “Well, I think it’s starting to feel better, I’ll be okay.”  
Ashton slowly lifted the ice to look at the skin underneath it, “Baby, I don’t think it’s getting better. Look how purple it is.” he said, with a sad look on his face, as he placed the ice back down.  
Luke hated hospitals, and he would do anything to avoid them. He was hoping that Ashton wouldn’t make him go for this, but it looked like that wasn’t going to be an option.  
Ashton must have noticed the sadness on his boyfriends face, because he let out a sigh before saying, “I’m sorry…I know you don’t want to but…I’m pretty sure it’s broken, or at least sprained, and you have to get that taken care of…”  
Luke’s stomach sank at his defeat, even though he knew it was for the best and didn’t really argue.  
“It’ll be okay, alright? Let me go put some shoes on and get some keys and we can go,” Ashton said, as Luke took the ice from him and Ashton leaned down and kissed Luke softly, he smirked as he ran away saying, “be right back.”  
Luke smiled as he yelled back, “bring my thongs!”  
~~~  
When they arrived at the emergency room, Luke immediately felt even worse. Being surrounded by old people on oxygen tanks, crying children, and constant coughing and sneezing was not how Luke had wanted to spend his afternoon. He should be at home watching a movie with Ashton, not that they’d be paying much attention to it, but still, it was better than this.  
Ashton walked Luke over to a chair in the waiting room, as if Luke’s hurt arm left him incapable of doing anything for himself, but whatever. Ashton then left him there as he went to the front desk. A middle-aged woman with badly dyed blonde hair and brown eyes sat there, she wore an exhausted expression.  
“Hi,” Ashton started, with a charming smile, hoping that the receptionist wouldn’t be rude to him, “I think my boyfriend broke his arm.”  
“Okay, it’s gonna be a while. Name?”  
“Luke Robert Hemmings” Ashton answered, so the woman could make a bracelet. She handed the piece of paper to him and gave him a clipboard and some forms, “fill these out and bring them back to me, please,” she said, almost breaking into a smile as Ashton took the things and thanked her, walking away.  
After filling out a few sheets of paper with information about Luke and his medical history, and waiting in the room for what seemed like forever, a nurse finally came out and stated his name, smiling as they both got up and walked over to her. “Right this way,” she said, as they walked down the wide, white hallway, “here we go.” She said, as she pointed to an empty room with her clipboard.  
They entered the room, which was all white, aside from the baby blue covering on the bed, which Luke sat on. Ashton followed and sat in the chair in the corner, seeming fidgety as he rapped his fingers against the wooden arm. The nurse, who said her name was Susan, asked questions about what had happened, which Luke was too embarrassed to talk about, so Ashton did. She also recorded Luke’s height, weight, and blood pressure, before walking out and closing the curtain behind her.  
As they waited in the room, Ashton became more and more fidgety, tapping on the chair, crossing and uncrossing his legs, getting up and pacing back and forth, and finally excusing himself to go to the bathroom, kissing Luke before leaving the room.  
When he came back, Luke was still in the same spot, with his head hung down and his feet dangling off the edge of the uncomfortable bed. He looked up and weakly smiled as Ashton came back in, watching him as he went and sat back down in his chair.  
“You okay?” Luke asked, wondering why Ashton seemed so nervous.  
“Me? Yeah, I’m fine. Are you?” He responded, obviously confused as to why Luke would ask him that. He wasn’t the one that broke his arm.  
“Mhmm,” Luke hummed, “just tired of being here.”  
“Me too,” Ashton replied, as he readjusted himself in the chair. “This damn thing is so uncomfortable.”  
Luke looked down at the floor. “’m sorry, Ash. It’s my fault we’re here.” he whispered.  
Ashton got up, again, this time walking over to the bed and sitting down behind Luke, gently wrapping his arms around his waist and leaning his head on his shoulder. “Don’t hate yourself for it, it was an accident.” he said.  
“Yeah, I know, but I wanted to sit at home with you and do…stuff,” he said, blushing.  
“I know, me too, but it’s okay. We have plenty of time for stuff like that, especially now that you probably have to take time off. Can’t really play guitar with only one arm,” Ashton said, laughing. “Maybe we can do some ‘stuff’ when we get home later,” he whispered as he left a trail of kisses from the back of Luke’s neck to his jaw, causing him to shudder.  
“Not now, fuck.” Luke laughed, as he shrank away, trying to avoid Ashton’s mouth.  
Ashton stayed on the bed with his arms around Luke, when Susan walked back in, she looked a little shocked at what she saw, as Ashton quickly jumped back.  
“Um…it’s time for an x-ray,” she said, awkwardly smiling as she led them out of their room and down the hall to a big room with big machines inside.  
Luke was definitely nervous now.  
The two boys looked at each other, Ashton giving Luke a reassuring look as to say that everything will be okay.  
After Luke went in and got x-rays taken, from a few different angles, they were sent back to their room, as they waited for the results.  
It was a short wait before an older looking man that they hadn’t seen yet came in. He introduced himself as Dr. Warren, and shook both of their hands before saying that he would explain the results.  
He lit up a couple pictures on the wall, showing them the damage. Ashton was right, and his arm was definitely broken.  
Dr. Warren explained that Luke would have to wear a hard cast for 6-8 weeks, depending on how much he heals before his next check-up. He also recommended that he take some Tylenol whenever he starts to hurt.  
The doctor was only with them for a few minutes before he left and Susan came back in. She was the one who actually put the cast on, and Luke decided he wanted a black one, since that’s ‘punk rock’, which caused Ashton to laugh and shake his head.  
Once his arm was all wrapped up, they were free to go. As they walked out to the car, it was much darker and cooler than it had been when they arrived, meaning they had been there for a couple of hours. Ashton opened Luke’s door and helped him in.  
Ashton walked around to his side of the car and got in. He looked over at Luke, who was just sitting in silence, waiting to go home. To Luke’s surprise, Ashton leaned over and kissed him with passion, before whispering in his ear, “how about we go home and do that ‘stuff’?”


End file.
